In My Daughter's Eyes
by TamoraSky
Summary: Hong Shurrei found the love of her life. Now it is her daughter's turn to find Happiness
1. Chapter 1

'Your Majesty' Yushun walked into Ryuuki's quarters 'Already?' Ryuuki asked Yushun just nodded 'We see, we shall be there soon' Ryuuki responded 'Hai' Yushun bowed and left 'Shurei' Ryuuki whispered 'Come on Shurei-sama' Kourin encouraged as she gripped Shurei's hand 'Ok Shurei-sama, just once more, one more and then we are done' Jyusan said, Shurei let out yet another scream as she gripped Kourin's hand tighter almost to the point of bruising the younger girl's hand '…Ok I lied….just once more' Jyusan smiled 'That's what you said the last time' Shurei breathed 'Yes well now I am quiet sure' Jyusan assured her 'ok start pushing in 5,4,3,2,and 1' Jyusan said, once more the sound of Shurei's screams followed, which was followed by the cries of a baby. Jyusan stood up with the baby in her hand 'it's a girl' she smiled 'A girl?' Shurei asked 'Hai, a girl ' Jyusan said as she cleaned the little girl. She handed the girl to Shurei 'Congratulations Shurei-sama' Kourin smiled 'Arigito, Kourin-san' Shurei didn't take her eyes off of her baby girl. 'Mama! Mama' the three woman heard yells from the other side of the shoji door 'Seien, Renjiro come in here' Shurei called The Shoji door opened to see Shurei's sons, two year old Renjiro who was being carried by Seiran, and four year old Seien who was holding on to Seiran's tunic, Seien let go of Seiran's tunic and ran over to his mother ' Boy or girl?' The four year old asked 'Girl' Jyusan smiled at the young heir 'Oooh!' The prince said in excitement while the two year old just sat in Seiran's arm playing with Seiran's hair 'Renjiro-Kun, do you want to go see your little sister?' Seiran asked the young prince 'Hai' Renjiro dropped Serian's hair as Seiran lowered himself to put down Renjiro. 'What are you going to name her?' Seien asked his big brown eyes staring at his mother 'I don't know, I'l discuss it with your father' Shurei smiled. Just seconds after Ryuuki walked into the room, Shurei gave her husband a smiled 'It's a girl' she said 'Leave us' Ryuuki ordered all the rest of the people in the room, in seconds the only ones in the room were just Ryuuki, Shurei and the baby 'Ryuuki, what's the matter? I gave you two healthily sons, now we have a healthy daughter' Shurei said, Ryuuki crossed the room to his wife and picked up the little girl 'She's gonna look like you Shurei' Ryuuki smiled, Shurei let out a sigh of relief happy knowing her husband was not mad at her for giving birth to a daughter 'What did you name her?" Ryuuki asked 'Well…..I was going to leave that to you' Shurei explained 'We see…. how about…..Sayuri' Ryuuki looked from his daughter to his wife 'It's a beautiful name' Shurei smile brightened.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

'Seiran!' Sayuri ran toward her uncle who was currently sword fighting with General Sou.

The two men stopped to look at the smiling princess, who tripped on her yukata

'SARYURI-HIME!' Seiran dashed toward the princess, but before she could fall she had a man's arm around her waist catching her fall.

The man picked up Sayuri, 'Ensei!' Sayuri smiled, Seiran let out a sigh of relief.

Ensei walked down the stone stairs with Sayuri in his arms.

When they reached were Seiran was standing, Sayuri reached out to her uncle.

Seiran took Sayuri from Ensei's arms and held her in his own.

'Sayuri were is Koyu? Seiran asked

'I don't know, I think he got lost trying to find the archives and so Oji-Chan gave me a lesson...and some tea' Sayuri made a face

'SAYURI-HIME!' a frustrated voice yelled

'uh-oh' Sayuri responded, Seiran set Sayuri down.

Sayuri faced her teacher 'Koyu-sensei' she gave an angelic smile, Sayuri ran toward Koyu, grabbed him by the hand

'bye-bye' she waved cheerfully while walking off with her teacher.

'She sure is lively' Ensei laughed

'yes, she's just like her father' Seiran agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later…

Sayuri sat by a window in the archives alone.

'Sayuri' a voice said

'Aniue' Sayuri smiled at her brother, Seien who was a spitting image of their father with shorter hair that went to his shoulders. Where Sayuri was a spitting image of their mother.

'What are you doing here?" Seien asked

'I was waiting for Koyu-sensei….he probably got lost again' Sayuri laughed

'Oto-san wishes to see you' Seien said

'oh….ok then…if Koyu-sensei comes tell him what happened' Sayuri got up and left her brother to deal with Koyu

'Oto-san!' Sayuri chirped as she walked into her father's study, as soon as she did that she regretted it. There were two other people in the room besides her and her father

'Gomenasai, Your highness' Sayuri bowed

'Sayuri, come here' Ryuki told her and she obliged

'Sayuri, this is Ran Shuuei and Ran Kenji. Ran Shuuei is the general of the Shaolin army, and Ran Kenji is his son' Ryuki said

'Nice to meet you' Sayuri said

'this is my daughter Sayuri' Ryuki spoke

'nice to meet you Sayuri-hime' Shuuei spoke as him and Kenji bowed.

'Sayuri, show Kenji-kun around the palace' Ryuki said

'Hai' Sayuri bowed.

Ryuki dismissed Kenji and Sayuri.

Kenji and Sayuri walked around the garden

'you come from Ran province, am I right?' Sayuri asked

'Hai' Kenji answered

'I've always wanted to go there' Sayuri smiled

'permission to speak freely hime?' Kenji asked

'Of course' Sayuri responded

'it's not that great' Kenji spoke, Sayuri's smile dropped

'oh really?' Sayuri stopped in her tracks

'yes, for a bit it's beautiful. But after 20 years of living there, it's not that great' Kenji faced Sayuri

'well that's exactly how I feel about Kiyou' Sayuri spoke back

'why do you want to see Ran province so bad?' Kenji asked

'well I'm going to be living there for the rest of my life, might as well see whether I like it or not' Sayuri said

'oh really, your going to live in Ran province? have fun dealing with the court on that one. Aren't girls your age getting prepped for marriage?' Kenji asked

' the court decided I was going to Ran province, and yes I am being prepped. I'm to marry Ran Setsuna's son, Ran Kouhei, the heir to the Ran clan' Sayuri stated

'well…..I will tell you after a year or two you'll be thinking, this place is bland' Kenji started to walked forward

'oh….give me the strength not to kill him' Sayuri mumbled.

meanwhile Ryuki and Shuuei was still in Ryuki's study

'Shuuei, we thought you were banished?' Ryuki asked

'I was, but Setsuna let me come back' Shuuei explained

'oh…..where is your wife?' Ryuki asked

'I'm afraid to say she passed away giving birth to Kenji' Shuuei said

'oh we are sorry' Ryuki apologized

'no need to be the years I was with her were enough for me' Shuuei smiled

'HA! a playboy like you settling down?' a man asked

'ohh it's nice to see that you didn't get lost finding here, Koyu' Shuuei smirked

'I DON'T GET LOST!' Koyu yelled

'nice to see you haven't changed' Shuuei laughed

'yes….nice to see you too' Koyu mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Shurei sat in her room in as she quietly embroidered Sakura on her daughter's kimono. That was until Sayuri came into the room

'oka- san' Sayuri called as she entered her mother's quarters

'Sayuri, I've almost finished your kimono' Shurei held up the white kimono with pink flowers attached to a brown embroidered branch.

'it's lovely' Sayuri smiled sadly

'Sayuri…what's wrong?' Shurei asked putting the kimono down on her lap to make the finishing touches

'everything…well…not everything, this whole entire thing about leaving Kiyou' Sayuri sat down next to her mother

'but don't you want to go to Ran province?' Shurei asked

'…..not particularly' Sayuri confessed, Shurei laughed at her daughter's response

'Oka-san…..where is your old kimono you wore before you entered as oto-san's consort?' Sayuri asked

'what are you up to this time Sayuri?' Shurei sighed

'nothing' Sayuri smiled suspiciously

'it's in that trunk' Shurei pointed to a old traveling trunk

'Arigato' Sayuri got up and grabbed the kimono from her mother's trunk and left.

'that girl….' Shurei sighed once more.

Sayuri put the kimono on and let all her hair fall down, which now just barely touched her butt. Sayuri left her quarters to go into the city, but was unsuccessful on escaping without anyone noticing her.

'where are you going?' A man put his hand on her shoulder, on instinct Sayuri raised her fist to hit the man in the face, but failed for the man had caught her fist. Sayuri turned to see who her captor was

'oh it's you' Sayuri said bluntly

''is that a bad thing?' Kenji asked

'well I guess it's not terrible, at least your not a guard' Sayuri crossed her arms

'oh did you want a guard to find you, SEIR-' Kenji was cut off by Sayuri putting her hand over his mouth

'shhh, please' Sayuri gave him puppy dong eyes

' may I ask what are you doing?' Kenji asked

'well seeing how you caught me, might as well tell you, I'm going out into the city for a bit' Sayuri confessed

'isn't that a bit dangerous?' Kenji asked

'fine, if you're so worried come with me' and with that Sayuri grabbed Kenji by the arm and they were off into the streets of Kiyou.

Sayuri and Kenji walked down the streets of Kiyou

'do you do this often?' Kenji asked

'yeah, about once a month' Sayuri smiled

'once a month?' Kenji asked

'yeah, Serian knows…he usually escorts me' Sayuri explained

'he does?' Kenji asked

'yes or Oji-chan does' Sayuri added

'who's your oji-chan?' Kenji asked

'Hong Shoka, he works in the archives in the palace' Sayuri told him

'oh him! after you left me in the middle of the garden I went to the archives and talked to Hong-Sama' Kenji explained

'Kenji-san, act natural' Sayuri suddenly said

'Sayuri-hime?' Kenji asked

'shh' Sayuri hushed Kenji

'hey you!' a man yelled

'run!' Sayuri took ahold of Kenji's hand and ran down the street. They finally turned down a quiet street and hid in the entrance of a house

'why…were…we….running' Kenji panted

'oh….um….last time in wondered the city I didn't bring Seiran with me and well….I ran into a little trouble' Sayuri bit her lip

'you ran into trouble?' Kenji asked

'I'd rather not talk about it' Sayuri tucked her hair behind her ear but missed one strand

Kenji raised his hand and tucked the loose strand behind her ear. Sayuri stared at him as she moved the strand, and Kenji stared back

'we should probably go back' Sayuri broke the stare

'yes they'll start to get worried' Kenji agreed.

The two had walked back to the palace in complete silence not knowing what to say to each other.

'Sayonara' Sayuri said

'Sayonara…Sayuri-hime!' Kenji called out

'Hai?' Sayuri asked

'never mind' Kenji averted his gaze

Sayuri smiled at Kenji and walked to her quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed since Sayuri and Kenji had gone into town and Sayuri was to turn sixteen soon.

Sayuri sat in the archives again waiting for Koyu to show. The court had decided this would be her last lesson. Instead of lessons she would start being prepped for marriage and learn how to be a proper lady. Half an hour passed and Sayuri still waited, she didn't want to leave just quite yet. Another half an hour passed and she still sat there, she heard a familiar voice yell

'DAMN IT, THE ARCHIVES MOVED AGAIN!' Koyu took a lucky turn and walked in the archives

'Sayuri-hime, your still here?' Koyu asked in surprise

'Hai! do you really think I would want to miss my last lesson?' Sayuri asked

'Just like her mother' Koyu mumbled

'Did you say something Koyu-sensei?' Sayuri asked

'No, I didn't' Koyu responded

'oh…..hey! can you tell me the story of the founding of Saiunkoku?' Sayuri asked

'you wanna hear it again?' Koyu asked slightly amused

'Hai, for our last lesson, please' Sayuri pleaded

'All right' Koyu rolled his eyes.

The last lessons ended a half an hour later but Sayuri and Koyu continued to talk and Shoka eventually joined them.

'How about I brew some tea' Shoka suggested

'NO!' both Sayuri and Koyu protested

'no, no I insist' Shoka got up to go brew the tea and hence poor Sayuri and Koyu were forced to drink the "tea".

….

Sayuri didn't leave the Archives until the sun started to set and even then Sayuri did not return to her quarters but she took a stroll in the garden.

'A little late to be wondering around' a voice spoke

'aniue!' Sayuri said surprised. Renjiro looked like both his father and mother, he had Shurei's Black hair that was pulled up, and Ryuuki's eyes.

'What are you doing out this late' Renjiro asked his young sister

''just taking a stroll before I go back to my quarters' Sayuri explained

'Your to marry soon' Renjiro changed the subject as he sat down beneath a Sakura tree

'I remember the day you were born…..i wasn't too fond of you…..but once you said my name for the first time…i had decided I would protect you no matter what, but once you marry that won't be my place anymore' Renjiro looked at a fallen blossom

'I don't understand why I have to marry this young, Oka-san didn't marry until she was 19' Sayuri sat next to her brother.

'It's your duty, just as it's Seien-aniue's to become emperor when Oto-san dies' was what Renjiro replied with

'I guess' Sayuri sighed

'Sayuri you'll love Ran province' Renjiro tried to lighten his sister up

'I don't want to go' Sayuri complained

'I know…..but you'll be able to come back when your excepting your first child' Renjiro said

'Yeah, I know, but still' Sayuri stood

'excuse me aniue' Sayuri was about to leave when she saw her other brother coming towards them

'Sayuri, isn't it time for you to be back at your quarters?' Seien asked

'yes I was just on my way, Excuse me…..oh! Seien-aniue do you want me to say hi to Kasumi for you?' Sayuri smirked and Renjiro chuckled as they watched their brother's face turn a deep crimson

'ye-yes please do' Seien tried to calm himself, Sayuri walked away giggling to herself.

…..

Sayuri walked in to her quarters

'Sayuri-hime, where have you been? you had me worried sick' Sayuri's handmaid said

'Gomenasai Kasumi….I told you when we are alone you can just call me Sayuri' Sayuri said to her best friend

'oh Seien-aniue says hi' Sayuri smiled as Kasumi's face turned a deep crimson. Kasumi had bright green eyes, black hair,fair skin, was the daughter to To Eigetsu and To Kourin and was Sayuri's best friend.

'is there anything going on between you and my brother?' Sayuri asked

'NO!' Kasumi exclaimed

'ok….' Sayuri smirked knowing that Seien and Kasumi liked each other since she saw them talking to each other and blushing like idiots at New Years

'Sayuri, time to be prepped for bed' Kasumi Smiled.

….

Later that night Sayuri was unable to sleep. She had turned 16 an hour ago. Knowing the servants would be asleep. Sayuri snuck out of bed and left whilst still in her white night robe.

Sayuri went to the garden, the breeze was slightly chilly, the sky was clear, the moon reflecting on the pond, Sakura full in bloom, Sayuri took a deep breath taking in this beautiful moment. The moment was suddenly ruined when she heard footsteps

'who's there?' Sayuri asked, The man walked out of the shadow revealing it to be Kenji

'Sayuri-hime…..'Kenji whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

'Sayuri-hime….what are you doing here?' Kenji asked

'I couldn't sleep, so went for a walk' Sayuri blushed at the fact that Kenji was seeing her in her night robe, not that it bothered her, he wasn't the first man to see her in her night robes for her brothers, Father, Seiran and Ensei probably have seen her in them before, but Kenji seeing her in them was….different.

'What are you doing out here Kenji-san?' Sayuri asked

'same as you' Kenji smiled

'oh, well it is a lovely night' Sayuri stated

'it is' Kenji agreed

'Kenji-san, do you like it in Ran province?' Sayuri asked

'well….no, not really. Too many memories there. My mother died in ran province, and I wasn't treated kindly by my relatives, my father was my only friend' Kenji explained

'oh…do you like it in Kiyou?' Sayuri asked

'yes, I love it here' Kenji smiled once more

'Kenji…what do you think about…' Sayuri cut herself off

'think about?' Kenji asked

'nothing, it's stupid, you'll laugh at me' Sayuri avoided his eyes

'I won't, I promise, hime' Kenji continued to smile

'have you ever been in….love?' Sayuri's face turned a deep crimson

'of course, I still am. But she can't love me back' Kenji's smiled disappeared. Sayuri looked at Kenji he looked like his father besides the fact Kenji left his hair down and Ran-Shogun doesn't.

'well maybe tell her anyway' Sayuri suggested

'Sayuri-hime, I love you' Kenji turned away so he couldn't see her reaction

'look at me' Sayuri said, Kenji obeyed her. He turned to see her crying

'h-hime' Kenji stuttered

'Gomen, Kenji-san. It's not that, I'm happy' Sayuri wiped her tears

'Sayuri-hime' Kenji embraced Sayuri

'please just call me Sayuri' she snuggled into him

'S-Sayuri' it felt right to him. She was his lily and he would protect her…until he came back to reality

'Sayuri, I love you, but we can't' Kenji pulled away

'you're right' Sayuri sadly agreed

'I'm going back to my quarters now' Sayuri turned away and walked back to her quarters, tears falling from her eyes. Sayuri went back into bed and fell asleep.

…

_The man approached, his hair long, he almost looked like a woman and blood stains on his hands, he spoke words, speaking them over and over, his voice silent, but she could still make out what he was saying, her mother's name 'Shurei' he brought up a head, it was the head of the former heir of Sa clan, who was killed by his brother._

…_.._

Sayuri woke in a cold sweat as she screamed, she was terrified but she didn't know why. Something about that man scared her. Kenji burst into the room to run to her aid

'HIME!' Kenji grabbed her hand to calm her down but it did not work, he wrapped his arms around her to embrace her, the similar way he did in the garden. By the time Kasumi had come in Sayuri was crying in fear

'get Kourin-san' Kenji ordered Kasumi, she quickly obeyed him.

'Sayuri-hime' he called her name as she continued to cry in his arms

'S-Sayuri' he said more calmly and everything went quiet. Sayuri looked up at him as he looked at her. Before they knew it they had found their lips on each other, for both of them it felt…right, even though they knew it wasn't. They pulled away and he looked at her and wiped her tears away

'I love you Kenji-san' she whispered, he was about to respond but Kourin had come in

'Arigato, Kenji-san, but you should go back to bed' Kourin thanked him

'hai' Kenji arose and left.

'Sayuri-hime are you all right?' Kourin walked to Sayuri's side and felt her forehead

'you don't have a fever' Kourin let a sigh of relief out

'it was just another bad dream' Sayuri assured her

'another one?' Kourin asked 

'hai, the same one' Sayuri responded

….

The next morning Sayuri thought of Kenji and the man in her dream, who was he? and why was he holding a head? she decided to go to the best source of information. Sayuri walked down the corridors, she opened the door.

'thank you Akito' the woman smiled

'Sayuri' she smiled

'Oka-san' Sayuri smiled back. Once Akito left, Shurei broke

'trust me Sayuri, when you marry, no matter how hard you try, putting up the proper lady act will be the hardest thing you do in your life' Shurei sighed

'Oka-san, I need to talk to you' Sayuri sat opposite of her mother

'and your father spilled wine on my sewing box…again' Shurei complained

'Oka-san!' Sayuri spoke again

'oh, sorry Sayuri, you wanted to talk to me about something?' Shurei asked

'Hai, I've been having nightmares' Sayuri was cut off

'again? really?' Shurei asked

'yes, but just listen. This time I've been dreaming about a man, a beautiful man with long pink hair, and he hold the head of the former heir to Sa clan and whispering your name' Sayuri explained

'that is…..' Shurei took a deep breath.

'Sa Sakujun, was the leader of the Sa clan, He killed many people' Shurei looked down at her hands, they were placed on her lap.

'When was this?' Sayuri asked

'before I married your father and when I was governor of Sa province' Shurei answered still looking at her hands

'Oka-san?' Sayuri asked

'hai?' Shurei blinked looking up at her daughter

'Gomenasai, I got distracted' Shurei smiled.

…..

After her talk with her mother, Sayuri walked throughout the garden, her thoughts clouded with Sa Sakujun. Not noticing where she was walking. She walked into somebody

'Gomenasai' Sayuri bowed, looked up only to see that the person was Kenji.

'oh, Gomenasai Kenji-san' Sayuri bowed again

'no, no it was my fault, I should be watching where I'm walking' Kenji bowed back. Sayuri straightened up and so did Kenji.

'Sayuri-hime, about last night, again I am sorry, I will never kiss or touch you again' Kenij said

'right! our relationship should remain strictly as retainer and princess' Sayuri added

'hai! so nothing happened last night' Kenji nodded

'yes nothing…' Sayuri's voice dropped.

'You'll love it in Ran province' Kenji changed the subject

'Will I really?' Sayuri asked

'of course….no you won't, my cousin, the man your marrying is very serious' Kenji confessed. Sayuri looked down….on the verge of tears.

'Kenji…..I don't want to forget…' Sayuri was still looking down

'Hime…..'Kenji cleared his throat

'no! I told you to not to call me that' Sayuri looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks

'S-Sayuri' Kenji rested his hand upon her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

'Sayuri, I'm in love with you' Kenji stared into her eyes

'Kenji, I am too' Sayuri stared back. Kenji brought his face closer to her's. Their lips touched, and in that second Sayuri knew she didn't want to kiss anybody else's lips, only Kenji's lips, only his, only him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sayuri sat in the archives, looking at some book about that Sa clan, trying to find more information on Sa Sakujun. Sayuri heard footsteps, she looked up. It was her father

'Oto-sama, what brings you hear?' Sayuri asked

'I always come here at this time' Ryuuki responded

'oh, waiting for Oji-chan?' Sayuri asked

'yes, I am' Ryuuki said

'oh….' was the only thing Sayuri said. It wasn't that her and Ryuuki didn't get along, they had….in the past when she was younger, but when the court had said Sayuri was to marry the heir to Ran province, things between the two of them grew awkward.

'hello your highness…Sayuri, why are you here?' Shoka asked carrying and tray with steamed buns and tea on it.

'oh! I was doing research on someone' Sayuri closed the book

'who?' Ryuuki plucked the book out of Sayuri's hand

'oto-sama!' Sayuri giggled

'you're reading about the Sa clan?' Ryuuki asked

'hai, I've been having dreams….about one of the heirs, and I want to know more' Sayuri took the book back from her father's grasp

'may I ask who?' Shoka asked

'Sa Sakujun' Sayuri responded, suddenly the atmosphere had gotten serious

'oto-sama? what do you know about him?' Sayuri asked

'umm….he was the second grandson of Sa Chusho, he murdered his cousin and his cousin's wife and his own brother to become the heir to the Sa clan. He killed many more people, and he died the night of his arrest, however no body was found' Ryuuki sat down across from Sayuri, as Shoka put the tray down and sat down at the head of the table, pouring the tea for all three of them. Sayuri looked over at her father…she could see a sweat bead fall from his temple.

'Oji-chan, do you have any sources on Sa Sakujun?' Sayuri asked

'yes, your mother' Shoka smiled

'I already asked her, she didn't tell me much' Sayuri propped her head against her hand

'you can try Seiran or Ensei' Shoka suggested

'but their in Ran province' Sayuri sighed

'actually, they should be back any minuet now' Ryuuki reluctantly picked up his tea cup

'REALLY?' Sayuri straightened up

'yes, they should be at the city gates by now' Ryuuki spoke

'Oji-chan, arigato, oto-sama, excuse me' Sayuri got up, bowed and ran off.

…..

Sayuri ran as fast as her feet would take her, occasionally tripping over he feet. Sure enough, once she got closer to the palace gates she could see two familiar men, one of then had dismounted his horse

'ENSEI!' Sayuri called out as she began to run again

'ENSEI! ENSEI!' she repeated until she reached him, giving him a hug, Ensei picked Sayuri up and started to swing her around as she giggled. Ensei put her down, allowing her to give Seiran a hug.

'milady why are you out here?' asked Serian

'oto-sama said you two would be arriving and I wanted to be the first to greet you' Sayuri smiled, causing Seiran to smile a little and make Ensei laugh whilst he put a hand on top of her head.

'why have we stopped?' A voice from behind the two older males. Sayuri looked past the pair and saw a very handsome man, who had long black hair tied up, and blue eyes, he looked like Kenji just slightly older then him.

'sorry young master, we shall be there soon' Seiran apologized, the man noticed Sayuri. He dismounted his horse and walked up to Sayuri

'and who are you?' he asked

'Hime Shi Sayuri' she bowed, the man just looked at her, turned away and remounted his horse

'come Seiran' He said as he began to ride his horse. Seiran gave Sayuri one last bow before remounting his horse and catching up with the man. Ensei gave Sayuri a smiled and she smiled back

'come, shall I escort you back?' Ensei asked

'hai!' Sayuri agreed.

Ensei helped Sayuri up onto the horse and he got behind her. while riding Ensei told Sayuri about Ran province

'Ensei, who is that man?' Sayuri asked

'that is Ran Kenshin…your Husband-to-be'


	8. Chapter 8

'_I'm to marry him!'_ Sayuri mentally screamed

'_I mean he's good looking and all but he's so…..RUDE!_' Sayuri stomped through the gardens

'Sayuri?' a female voice said. Sayuri froze, turned around to see Kasumi

'oh gods, you scared me Kasumi, I though you were my mother' Sayuri was relived, Kasumi gave Sayuri a blank look

'you though I was your mother?' Kasumi asked

'yeah' Sayuri laughed, Kasumi joined in

'So…have..you..met…him…yet?' Kasumi asked in-between laughs. Sayuri stopped, causing Kasumi to stop and look at her friend

'met who?' Sayuri asked

'Ran Kenshin' Kasumi reponded

'oh….him…yes I did have the..pleasure of meeting him this morning' Sayuri glared

'…I'm guessing pleasure isn't the right word' Kasumi smiled a bit

'not at all, he's rude, he seems arrogant, your lucky you don't have to marry him' Sayuri started to bite her nails, Kasumi slapped Sayuri's hand from her mouth

'stop it! Jyusan-sama will get mad if I let you bite your nails' Kasumi scolded her

'ok fine…' Sayuri pouted

'stop that' Kasumi said

'what this?' Sayuri continued to make a pouting face, and just to bother Kasumi, Sayuri went right up close to her face

'I told you to stop it' Kasumi pushed Sayuri away from her, causing Sayuri to laugh. Sayuri's laugh had always made Kasumi giggle.

'Sayuri-hime' the two heard a voice. Sayuri and Kasumi immediately stopped laughing, they straightened up, and started to act proper

'yes?' Sayuri looked up to see who it was, and it was none other then the rude man they saw earlier

'oh Ran-san, good afternoon' Sayuri and Kasumi bowed

'Kasumi, will you excuse us, please?' Sayuri told Kasumi

'hai hime, excuse me' Kasumi bowed to the two and left.

'you and your handmaid seem to have a good friendship' Kenshin noted

'yes, we do' Sayuri responded

'her father is To Eigetsu, am I correct?' he asked

'hai you are' Sayuri's feet started to hurt.

'shall we go to the gazebo to get some shade from the sun?' Sayuri suggested, hoping to the gods, he would say yes

'lets' Kenshin responded. The two made their way to the gazebo, Sayuri sat down first, Kenshin followed.

'are you familiar with my cousin, Ran Kenji?' Kenshin asked, Sayuri's heart leaped at his name

' Ran Kenji….Yes, I am. He's one of my retainers' Sayuri tried to stay calm

'i see' was all that Kenshin said. There was silence between the two of them for awhile until someone broke it, it was Kenji

'Sayuri!' Kenji chirped, thinking she was alone, but soon realized she was not

'Forgive me hime, I haven't a clue why I addressed you like that' Kenji bowed in apology

'It's fine Kenji-san, tell me why are you here?' Sayuri asked

'you are being asked to retire back to your quarters' Kenji straightened up

'oh, arigato. Kenshin-sama, please excuse me' Sayuri stood bowed and left, Kenji following behind her.

…..

'Kenji, you need to be more careful one wrong move and everything could be ruined' Sayuri scolded him once they were in a secluded place

'Gomenasai Sayuri, I acted without thinking' Kenji apologized

'It's fine, just be a bit more aware…if anyone knew about us….you could be killed' Sayuri almost cried at the thought of them being caught and of Kenji being tortured, and beheaded

'Sayuri, don't worry we won't get caught' Kenji cupped her face in his hands

'and what of us when I marry?' Sayuri pulled away from him

'I do not know…' Kenji responded

'but that's in the future, let's think about now' Kenji smiled

'it's in the near future. Did you not see? your cousin sitting with me' Sayuri took one of her hair ornaments out, It was her favourite one. A small Lily on it, she had gotten it on her 14th birthday…from her father. Sayuri walked toward Kenji, she took his hand and placed the ornament in his hand.

'Keep it, so that when you marry. You'll still remember me' Sayuri gave a sad smile

' I could never forget you. Sayuri meet me here in this same spot tonight' Kenji held Sayuri's left hand with his own

'Kenji, I don't know, it could be dangerous' Sayuri blinked uncomfortably

'you did it last week, sneak out once all the maids are asleep' Kenji kissed her hand

'ok, I'll try' Sayuri smiled.

'tonight, don't forget' Kenji held on to her wrist as she tried to leave

' I won't, I need to go' Sayuri pulled away and left Kenji, still holding her hair ornament in his right hand.

….

Everyone had gone to sleep, everyone except Sayuri. She got up from her bed, her hair reaching just above her butt and in her thin summer night robe. Sayuri slid the Shoji door and stepped out of the room

'Your going to go see him again?' a voice startled Sayuri, she turned around to see Kasumi

'Kasumi, you scared me' Sayuri smiled

'Sayuri, as your friend, don't please if you and Kenji-san are found out. He could be tortured, beheaded and you could be-' Kasumi was cut off

'thrown out on to the streets, be banished, would have to sell myself, I know the consequences Kasumi, and so does Kenji. But we don't care we love each other. It exactly like how it is with you and my Brother' Sayuri told Kasumi

'look, Kasumi. Thank you for being worried. But me and Kenji could always run. He's 20 and I'm 16 we are eligible to get married' Sayuri tucked a lock of hair behind Kasumi's ear

'I just do not want to lose a friend' Kasumi wiped her eyes

'neither do I. Kasumi even if I am banished, we still have our memories together. Please Kasumi do not tell anyone' Sayuri pleaded

'I won't' Kasumi promised

'arigato' Sayuri smiled and ran off.

…

Kenji stood waiting for Sayuri to show up. He heard rustling though the bushes

'Sayuri?' He whispered….no answer

'Kenji' he heard her whisper back as she emerged through the bushes

'I though you were not coming' Kenji held her hands in his own

'I was caught' Sayuri was nervous and Kenji could tell

'by whom?' Kenji asked nervously

'Kasumi' Sayuri knew Kasumi wouldn't rat them out but, if Her and Kenji ran away, the first person the council would question would be Kasumi, and if any evidence was shown that she did help Sayuri and Kenji leave, Kasumi could be killed…or worse.

'Sayuri..i was thinking…how about we leave' Kenji suggested

'what?" Sayuri pulled her hands out of his grasp

'no Kenji, we can't. If the princess was to be missing along with her retainer, the guard would go across Saiunkoku to find us' Sayuri continued

'we could leave Saiunkoku' Kenji suggested

'how? walking? it takes a month to get to Sa province on horse' Sayuri bit her lip

'your right….it was a mad idea anyhow' Kenji looked a bit hurt

'Kenji..' Sayuri placed a hand on his cheek. The couple's lips had found each others. Little did the two know, they were not alone.

'I found them!' the solider yelled causing the two to pull away in surprise

'run' Sayuri told Kenji, but before he could, two soldiers had restrained him

'let him go' Sayuri ordered, the two soldiers looked at each other as if not sure what to do, but in the end they held their ground

'did you not hear me? let him go' Sayuri started to walk toward them to slap them, however two strong arms held her back, she immediately knew who it was

'Ensei! let me go!' Sayuri screamed, tears falling. Ensei held her closer

'shh, hime, I'm sorry' he spoke into her ear

'Ensei!' Sayuri cried. It broke Ensei's heart but he stuck to his orders….reluctantly.

'I knew there was something going on' a voice spoke

'Kenshin, please. Kill me but pardon Kenji' Sayuri begged

'I think not. Take him to a cell. take Hime back to her quarters, make sure she does not leave. I want to have a conversation with the court and The Emperor' Kenshin ordered. Kenji was taken to a cell, waiting to know what was to become of his fate. Sayuri was stuck in her quarters, she wasn't allowed to leave, the only one who was allowed to enter and leave was Kasumi. They were both scared, Kenji was scared for Sayuri, and Sayuri was for Kenji.


	9. Chapter 9

Kasumi walked into Sayuri's quarters

'I brought you some tea' Kasumi tried to smile, Sayuri remained quiet

'come on Sayuri, drink something' Kasumi brought the tray over to Sayuri, only to have it hit out of her hands and landing on the floor

'Sayuri speak to me please' Kasumi kneeled in front of Sayuri. Sayuri took her gaze from the wall to her friend

'what did you say?' Sayuri stared at her accusingly

'I said nothing, I kept my mouth shut, I swear on my life' Kasumi swore

'let me guess. You thought to yourself and said well if I can't be with the man I love, Sayuri cannot either' Sayuri stood and started to speak harshly towards her friend. Kasumi's eyes started to form tears

'I would never, because your happiness is my happiness. Excuse me….hime' Kasumi bowed and left. Leaving Sayuri to wallow in her own self pity.

…

The next morning Sayuri awoke like any other morning, except with the memory of the night before. She was to meet with the council in the afternoon. That morning she was prepped. Her handmaids putting her hair up and putting Sayuri in her best Kimono. Sayuri's Kimono was dark green with white cranes and her obi was a light green with bamboo leaves. Sayuri's hair was done traditionally with hair ornaments put into place. Rouge was put on her lips. She was ready for the court by the afternoon. Sayuri stood waiting outside the door waiting to be let in, she had her head bowed down, her hands folded in front of her and she frowned.

'Sayuri-Hime, they are ready for you' the page informed her. Sayuri walked into the room, walking down the aisle, her father at the front with her brothers and many officials including Yuushun, Koyu and Shuuei. Seiran and Ensei stood by the doors. Sayuri hated this, being stared at by all these people, a lot of them were probably disgusted with her, she hated this feeling.

'You highness' Sayuri bowed to her father

'rise, Sayuri-hime' Ryuuki ordered, Sayuri straightened up resuming her ladylike pose, hands folded and head down, staring no one in the eye.

'Sayuri-hime, you are here by order of this council under the suspicion of committing adultery' Yuushun spoke very softly on behalf of her father. He went on about how she committed "adultery" with Ran Kenji asking her questions that ended with 'do you deny that?' most of them she responded with 'no'. At this point the outcome of this trial wasn't looking bright.

'May I interrupt?' Sayuri asked

'if you wish to speak, please do' Yuushun responded on behalf of her father

'Your highness in all respects, how can I commit adultery if I am unmarried?' Sayuri asked

' you are to be married to the heir of Ran clan' Yuushun pointed out

'but we have not married yet' Sayuri responded

'but your promised to each other' Yuushun said

'by our parents, not by our consent' Sayuri by this point was determined to fight for herself and Kenji

'You shall not speak unless spoken to' a man yelled from the side causing Ensei and Seiran to shoot a glare in that direction.

'your highness, if I'm not mistaken you married my mother for love, not because your marriage was arranged' Sayuri no longer stood meekly she stood tall, her head high in the air, and her arms at her sides.

Yuushun walked back up to her father so he could respond, but Ryuuki stood and walked towards Sayuri

'Sayuri-hime, you are the only princess of the Shi clan. You were to follow my orders and marry into the Ran clan' Ryuuki stared right into her eyes

'YOUR HIGHNESS!' a voice that is usually quiet yelled, the whole room turned to where the noise came from, it was Kasumi. She kneeled and stood back up and approached the front, no one stopped her

'you highness, if I may interrupted' Kasumi stood next to Sayuri. Kasumi's kimono was blue with lotus' embroidered on it, her hair that just went passed her shoulders was left down.

'Your highness, you just said, Sayuri must marry into the Ran clan….well if I'm not mistaken Kenji-san's full name is Ran Kenji, is it not?' Kasumi defended her friend, Sayuri could see the look of realization and relief in her father's eyes.

'you are correct, To Kasumi' Ryuuki tried not to smile

'you highness, I must object. Your allowing a women choose her husband?' A man asked

'yes we are, and that woman is our daughter' Ryuuki gave a glare to the man.

….

That night Kenji was let go, and the two could finally be together. Ran Kenshin had gone back to Ran province. Kenji and Sayuri were to be married within two months. Time went by quicker then anyone though it would be and before anyone knew it the time had already come.

Sayuri and Kenji sat side by-side. Kenji had his hair up, he wore a Haori and Hakamas. Sayuri wore a white Kimono and her lily ornament. The night had gone by slowly and once it had ended Sayuri knew what was to come next.

Sayuri took a deep breath, she was changed into a white night robe, her hair down. Sayuri slid the door open….Kenji was in the room. Sayuri's heart fluttered, Kenji smiled, knowing that Sayuri was nervous.

'Sayuri….there's no reason to be nervous' Kenji took a step towards her

'y-you're right' Sayuri closed the door, and took a step towards her husband, shaking slightly.

'Sayuri…calm down…..I'm still Ran Kenji, the same man you loved two months ago' Kenji held his hand out, Sayuri hesitated but in the end took it and smiled, all nervousness left her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenji practiced sword fighting with Seien, Renjiro.

'Ran-sama! Princes!' One of the handmaids called out

'Naomi, what is it?' Renjiro asked

'it's Sayuri-hime' Naomi huffed

'already?' Seien asked

'Hai' Naomi straightened up

'lets go' The three men ran off to find Sayuri.

…

'How smoothly is it going?' Kenji asked as he approached the room

'we don't know' Shoka said, Everyone who was important to Sayuri was there. Ensei, Seiran, her brothers, Shoka, and of course Ryuuki.

'she'll be all right, she's strong' Renjiro spoke up, everyone turned to him

'Renjiro, is right, she takes after Oka-san she won't let this beat her' Seien sided with his brother, reassuring everyone

….

'Ok, Sayuri-hime. Just once more, 1,2,3 PUSH' Jyusan had repeated for the past 4 hours

'no! I am not pushing anymore!' Sayuri yelled as she gripped Kasumi and her mother's hands

'Sayuri, come on. You need to so that you and baby will be safe' Kasumi tried smiling, hating to see her friend in pain.

'Ok, Sayuri, come on I did this three times. You can do this' Her mother smiled

'ok….'Sayuri gripped her friend and her mother's hands harder as she let out a scream of pain, it was followed by a baby's cries

'it's a boy' Jyusan held him up for Sayuri to see, Sayuri smiled. Jyusan handed the boy to Kourin. The moment of happiness was cut short when Sayuri let another yell of pain out

'twins' Jyusan said in sadness

the atmosphere in the room grew from new life, to sadness.

'Kourin, go out there and explain to the Emperor what is happening' Shuurei ordered

'hai, Shuurei-sama' Kourin bowed and left.

'Ok, Sayuri-hime, just like before. Steady your breathing, and push on my counts' Jyusan prepared for the second delivery.

…

'Kourin-san how is she doing?' Ryuuki asked concerned about his daughter

'She's strong. She delivering the second baby now' Kourin informed him

'I must get back, excuse me' Kourin bowed, leaving the men in shock

'….multiple births…' Renjiro said in disbelief

'Oto-sama, you must not let that baby be put to death. It would pain Sayuri, Please father' Seien went to his father

'you are correct, therefore the child will live' Ryuuki decreed

The room was filled with sighs of relief. It was soon cut off by sounds of Sayuri screaming. Ensei, Seiran, Seien, Renjiro, Shoka, and Ryuuki all glared at Kenji

'W-what?' Kenji asked nervously

'If something happens to her we'll kill you and make it look like an accident' Renjiro and Ryuuki threatened

'heh, heh, Right' Kenji laughed nervously.

….

'1,2,3, push' Jyusan repeated and like before it was always followed by Sayuri screaming, and finally after a second round of that, the second child was born. Cries filled the room

'it's a girl' Jyusan looked sorrowful at the child

'no…I'm not….going to let her..die' tears streamed from Sayuri's eyes

'Kasumi let them in' Shuurei stroked Sayuri's hair

'hai' Kasumi slid the door open to let the others in, and of course one by one they piled in. Kenji went to his wife and took her hand in his.

'it's all right, the emperor has allowed the second child to live' Kenji smiled

'Oto-sama' Sayuri smiled, Ryuuki smiled while he picked up his grandson

'what are you going to name them?' Ryuuki asked handing the boy to his father. Jyusan brought the girl to Sayuri to hold

'Takashi, for the boy and Misaki for the girl' Sayuri smiled at Kenji and he smiled back.

…

Five months later Seien had finally got some courage to confess his feelings to Kasumi…3 months later they were married and 9 months after, the third in line for the throne was born. They went on to having 4 children. Seien claimed throne after his father passed.

Renjiro became a commander in the Yulin guard. On a mission he met a women in Sa province, who was with child. He got to know the women, he eventually married her and raised the child as his own. He and his wife had 2 children. They moved to Kiyou.

As for the rest of them…well, let's just say they lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
